


Inside (matches the outside)

by MakeItVoid



Series: Arcobaleno Associations [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Ridiculously Big Dick, Choking, Choking - Not The Way You Think, Come Swallowing, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, Portals, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reborn Has Made Some Bad Decisions, Smut, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItVoid/pseuds/MakeItVoid
Summary: Bermuda's adult form was distorted and disfigured because he used an Arcobaleno watch when he was not a true Arcobaleno. Reborn wants to know what's really under the Vindice's bandages.Reborn is not prepared for the monster he finds.





	Inside (matches the outside)

When the Arcobaleno curse breaks, Bermuda von Veckenschtein, the leader of the Vindice, also starts growing up alongside them. Reborn keeps expecting to see that same distorted monster that was revealed during the Arcobaleno battles, but he never sees it.

Bermuda rarely meets Tsuna in person, so Reborn only gets brief glimpses, but Bermuda is a tall man with wide shoulders. Bermuda isn’t packed with muscle like Fon but he’s built solid in the same way Reborn is. He still covers everything with bandages – maybe because he’s scarred and disfigured like the other Vindice.

Verde once murmured something about compatibility and distortions. Reborn knows that Bermuda wasn’t a true Arcobaleno, and the watches that gave back their adult forms were made for an Arcobaleno, not whatever curse Bermuda held claim to.

Bermuda is something other, already drained from being a battery for the Tinisette, barely hanging on with a strange flame. Unnatural. It’s no surprise the watch had a bad effect after it was stolen from Skull.

Reborn wants to see what Bermuda looks like. It’s an oddly intense curiosity, slowly turning to obsession. He doesn’t know why he cares, doesn’t know why he thinks it will entertain him for more than a brief moment.

Reborn has always been a creature of impulse.

Reborn walks up to Bermuda when the Vindice meet with the Vongola, discussing the sudden rise in civilians manifesting their flames. Reborn got a little impatient and has too many Dying Will bullets for anyone’s good, but no one needs to know that. 

Reborn does away with tricks and lies out of respect for someone so determined to keep going that they’ll disfigure themselves this horrifically. Reborn pulls Bermuda aside after the meeting, leads him to an empty room, and tries to unchain the fur lined cloak that all the Vindice use.

Bermuda grabs his wrists before he can unhook it.

“What are you doing?” Bermuda asks in his usual apathetic monotone.

"I want to know what you look like," Reborn admits easily.

Bermuda just stares at him. Never mind that plan then.

Reborn leans in close and smirks because he knows how seductive he looks when he does. "I'll make it worth your while," he murmurs slyly. “Fun fact; I don’t have a gag reflex." 

The floor drops out from under him. Reborn falls but is jerked to a halt quickly, most of his legs swallowed by the darkness of a Night flame warp, feet dangling in the air of whatever place the portal leads to.

Bermuda’s grip on his wrists tightens, nearly strong enough to break something. “Make your next decision wisely, hitman.”

So of course Reborn laughs at him.

Reborn isn’t laughing anymore, face down and ass up on Bermuda’s bed. Icy chains pin Reborn down, his clothes shredded off him about half a second after he fell through the portal. He doesn’t know where his guns or Leon are, they were taken away, and he’s far too distracted with the massive cock trying to tear through his intestines.

Reborn sobs into the silk pillow and Bermuda hums, leather gloves still on and digging into Reborn’s bruise-littered hips as the Vindice leader fucks himself deeper into a body that doesn’t have anything left to give. It hurts, aches like Reborn is being punched in the gut, tears through him like his insides are being carved out.

He never expected it to go this far. He wanted to strip Bermuda down but run when he had his answers. It's such a stupid thing; Bermuda wouldn't have chased him - and Reborn still had the other Arcobaleno in the next room over, they would have protected him.

He’s bleeding, he can tell, warm blood such a contrast to the freezing air of Bermuda’s bedroom, heating up the skin where it slides down the inside of his thighs. He’s a Sun, so he keeps healing, but he keeps bleeding because Bermuda keeps _ripping him open_.

“Relax,” Bermuda murmurs, voice steady despite how hard he’s slamming his thick cock into Reborn’s trembling body. “I can’t get in.”

Reborn groans, close to a cry, loudly and with his breath hitching. Reborn has never taken something this big but he can feel it in his chest. Bermuda must be lying, there can’t be more to fit in.

But with every rough, painful thrust of his cock, Bermuda forcefully rearranges Reborn’s organs to make room for him, unbending the part of Reborn’s intestines that’s stopping him from going deeper. It’s slow and Reborn is screaming but Bermuda edges in inch by inch.

It’s not enough.

“Relax,” Bermuda says again, irritation clouding his voice.

The body underneath Bermuda is still so tight even though they’ve been fucking for long enough that it should be gaping and loose. Bermuda likes how tight it is, that’s why he keeps ripping it open, sometimes shoving a thumb inside along his dick to make it happen. A body should not be stretched like this, it’s too much, so when the Sun flames heal the rips, they also try and tighten the muscle.

Bermuda is quite satisfied at this new discovery, but the body underneath him is so tight it won’t let him in all the way. Bermuda knows he’s big, certainly larger than the hitman, but Reborn should be able to take it.

Reborn rips through the bedding with how hard he’s griping the sheets and he’s starting to writhe, trying to twist away from Bermuda’s grip. He’s still screaming.

Bermuda clicks his tongue in disappointment. Reborn is starting to break. Maybe another day. Perhaps if he keeps the hitman stretched open around him for tonight, the passage might be loose enough for him to try tomorrow.

For now, Bermuda cheats a little. He was promised no gag reflex.

Reborn feels a sharp sting of pain inside him and his screams turn to gurgling, his throat bulging unnaturally. His eyes go wide as the sound cuts off completely and he can’t breathe, something huge forcing its way down the back of his throat, scraping it up.

Bermuda hums as he finally pushes in balls deep, his hips snapping into the hitman’s ass. Reborn shudders underneath him, thrashing, but the chains are stopping him from making too much of a disturbance.

It’s an odd sensation for Bermuda, having the hitman strain to fit around most of his hard cock while the man swallows down the rest. Bermuda has to pull out several times and cancel the portal so the hitman can desperately wheeze for breath but that adds something to the experience.

Now that Bermuda’s entire dick is inside, it doesn’t take long until he’s about to finish. Reborn has gone limp again but hasn’t quite passed out yet. Bermuda is more focused on slamming himself into the warm body beneath him with enough strength to crack both the bed’s metal headboard and the stone wall when they collide, the thrusts stuttering as he slowly loses control.

Bermuda buries himself as deep as he can and empties his load into the hitman with a shuddering sigh. His cock is far down enough that Reborn doesn’t need to swallow, it just floods the hitman’s stomach with thick cum.

He drops over the hitman and rolls them both to the side, his hands leaving Reborn’s fractured pelvis to instead wrap around the man’s torso and drag his limp body back to Bermuda’s chest.

Bermuda lies there for a long moment, satisfied, but eventually pulls out and cancels the portal. Reborn convulses and weakly sucks in a breath.

Bermuda pushes back in, as far as possible without the help of Night flames, and falls asleep with the chained body in his arms. A man like Reborn wouldn’t tell anyone where he is, probably never thought he could lose control of the situation, so Bermuda has him for as long as no one notices the hitman is missing.

Bermuda will try again tomorrow and then the day after, maybe even longer, until Reborn’s body finally learns to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> If it makes you feel any better, the Arcobaleno find Reborn. 
> 
> A rainbow doesn't look so pretty anymore when there's teeth and claws and r a g e behind it.


End file.
